Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire-suppression technology system and more particularly pertains to creating a fire-suppressing fluid and for dispensing the created fire-suppressing fluid, the creating and the dispensing being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire-suppression systems and methods of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, fire-suppression systems and methods of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of suppressing fires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe fire-suppression technology systems that allows creating a fire-suppressing fluid and for dispensing the created fire-suppressing fluid onto a region to be controlled, the creating and the dispensing being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the fire-suppression technology systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fire-suppression technology systems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fire-suppression technology systems which can be used for fire-suppression technology systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.